Abduction
by StrangeIntentions
Summary: Based on the movie 'Abduction' (2011), starring Taylor Lautner. A thriller centered on Duncan who sets out to uncover the truth about his life after finding his baby photo on a missing persons website.
1. Parties and Sightseers

"Woohoooo!" whooped Duncan. This very moment, Duncan and his buddies Geoff and Trent were driving their car with intense speed. Well, at least Trent and Geoff were _inside_ the car. Duncan however thought it would be more fun to sit on the hood of the car. Geoff was driving and he tried to keep steady speed but I guess they were a bit too high...

They had their rock music on full blast. You could hear the sounds of complaining elderly men and women but they didn't seem to care at all. Trent had his head stuck out the window and half his body as he continued to copy Duncan's actions. Screaming and yelling was pretty much it.

While driving at a slower pace on the neighborhood streets, Duncan and the boys got a few thumbs up by their friends from school and even some girls swooned at Duncan. Want to know why? He laid back on the hood of the car with his hands behind his head in a 'laid back' sort of attitude. But that's not all of it. The girls were staring and winking at him because his shirt had ridden up so much that it revealed his rock hard six pack.

"Betch you dudes wanted a ride like this, huh?" Geoff boasted about his new truck. The boys were driving to a party hosted by a chick at school called Lindsay? Yeah, the ditzy blond, Lindsay. Geoff and Trent decided to have a little fun so, as soon as they reached their destination, Geoff made a huge halt which sent Duncan tumbling down onto the freshly mowed grass.

Trent and Geoff started laughing their asses off when they say Duncan attempt to get up. Yes, you heard me, I said _attempted. _Duncan was so dizzy that as soon as he got on his feet, he toppled down again which caused Geoff and Trent to laugh harder.

Geoff helped Duncan up, finally and gave him the 'guy handshake', "Dude, you are crazy!"

Duncan grinned, "Thanks man." Trent then also gave him a thump on the back when saying, "You did good bro, you did good." Duncan chuckled.

It seemed that they were a bit late considering that there was already people drinking punch (probably spiked), some dancing and chatting.

"Lets do this!" exclaimed Geoff as they began to walk through the front lawn of Lindsay's very big house.

* * *

Geoff, Duncan and Trent leaned on the wooden balcony railings to get a better view of the chicks in the pool. _Classy._

Wow," said Geoff dreamily while looking at two girls in skimpy bikinis splashing each other, "check it out!" Duncan chuckled.

"Guys I'll be back." Trent said as he laid reassuring hands on the boys' shoulders and he left. Geoff and Duncan watched closely as Trent walked up to two bulky guys and handed them cards. Fake ID cards. One of the built guys gave Trent a whole lot of cash as they snatched the cards away. Of course, Trent was always smart enough to make someone fake ID cards; he was a straight A student. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't mischievous.

When Trent walked in a gleeful manner towards the boys, "200 hundred bucks! Yeah!" he ruffled the money in his fingers. They chuckled together. "That's criminal." spoke Geoff. Trent grew amused, "No. It just proves that I'm the best at fake ID's."

"You know what? You should put that on your college application." Duncan suggested.

"Oh, oh, look who's coming." Geoff pointed towards the horizon. Trent smiled dreamily while Duncan smirked at one of the hottest girls walking to the party with the biggest smile on her face. The faded, pink lipstick color complimented her mocha skin as well as the mascara stood out her freckles, splattered just above her nose. She had the most beautiful, big pair of onyx eyes that made you fall to your knees. That shoulder length yet silky brown hair was sprawled onto her shoulders. Most of all, she had the best figure; slim and curved.

A guy was with her too, he was good looking. The girl known as Courtney Garcia, looked around but her smile had fallen once her eyes had seen Duncan. All of a sudden she looked nervous but snapped out of it and proceeded walking with her acquaintance. In Duncan's opinion the guy had very bulky shoulders and a built figure. His black hair and blue eyes were almost fake. Courtney walked straight through Trent and Geoff not forgetting to say "Hi" to them.

The guy was very familiar... Justin Black! That male model dude that was always talking to girls and looking at himself at school. Justin was following Courtney around like a lost puppy or her protector. As Justin also walked through the boys, he didn't forget about giving a push to Duncan; shoulder to shoulder.

"Watch it, man!" threatened Justin. This is where Duncan was about to lose his marbles, "Watch what?" he spoke back. The male model turned around to face Duncan with a stern look on his face. Courtney could sense a fight coming on so she tried to tug Justin back so they could leave without anyone getting hurt. She failed, he wouldn't budge. Justin moved up to Duncan and lifted up his chest in a muscle manner. Yet, Duncan just stood there like a statue, not scared by this pretty boy, wannabe at all. Duncan had been to Juvie 16 times so how could he get scared by this dude?

"Justin, Justin! Listen to me! Lets leave!" Courtney tried to calm him down while she was tugging at his arm. He finally let it go when Courtney whispered into his ear, "Come on, baby." Loud enough for Duncan to hear anyway. Eventually they left with Courtney giving a quick glance back to him.

Duncan started to hear Geoff snicker behind him, as well as Trent, "Well that was exciting!" Geoff said sarcastically.

All three of them started to chuckle hysterically before Trent said, "Come on, lets go get a drink."

* * *

By now the boys were dead drunk when they were sitting by the pool on three lawn chairs. Everyone was crowded around the pool dancing and just talking non-stop while others, were in the pool with the pool noodles and splashing around. Somehow Duncan had managed to get a hold of two golf balls for the boys to play a bit of a game. To get them both in the drinking cups; similar to basketball, except with golf balls... and cups.

"Yes!" Geoff cheered as he got the two in and squirmed around in his chair light crazy. Duncan laughed while raising his drink, "Lets have a good night boys!" Trent and Geoff laughed as well as they raised their drinks high in the air. The three young men clinked their drinks together and gulped down their drinks in one whole go.


	2. Punches and Tears

Duncan lay on the lawn with his drink in his hand, sleeping so peacefully. Hmm, and yes, he was shirtless! Duncan woke up to find Lindsay nudging him in the side, "Get up. My parents will be home in an hour!" He rubbed his eyes groggily and found himself in the state he was in. Everyone seemed to have left; even Trent and Geoff. It also seemed like he was the only person left there.

He groaned and rubbed his temple. Epic hangover! His head was throbbing so bad that it felt like it would rip his head right open. He stood up and looked around to find Lindsay and a couple friends with garbage bags helping out. Duncan, being the delinquent he is, felt the odd feeling of maybe helping her out. Knowing Duncan, he always followed his instincts.

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Lindsay offered tossing a few paper cups in the black bag.

"No, it's the least I could do." he muttered trying to sound friendly.

"Well, I appreciate it, Doug." She called him Doug. Doug!

Duncan was about to correct her until they both heard and saw a black four-wheeled drive honking towards them. Duncan gulped and said his goodbyes to Lindsay.

Once he was in the car, Damien his father, sat there in the drivers seat looking very disappointed towards his son. Secretly, Duncan felt a twinge of shame and guilt.

* * *

Duncan slid on his boxing gloves, "I can't believe your making me fight when I have a hangover." He finally got changed into a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. Damien slipped his hands into the target gloves **(A/N: I don't know what they're called!) **and said, "You have to train, Dunk. Now, hit me." Damien taught Duncan boxing skills, mostly because he used to play it in his early days and now he wants Duncan to take over. The criminal summed up all his remaining strength and hit the targets as hard as he could; over and over, repeatedly.

Just then did Duncan not see his dad punch him in the jaw with the glove (which was really hard), "Come on! It's boxing, not patty-cake!" Duncan huffed and tried again but this time after a few shots, Damien swung the glove so it collided with the back of Duncan's head which made him stumbled forward a bit.

"Move your feet! Right foot!" he exclaimed as Duncan went in for another few shots before getting hit in the head again. Duncan groaned, "This is bullshit!"

"Yeah, you see? You've gotten so drunk that you can't even protect yourself anymore!" his dad insulted, "You've got to watch your back!" They began again yet this time Duncan did not win. Damien punched his cheek then his gut which made Duncan double-over in pain. He punched him so hard in the gut that Duncan began to spit some of last night out.

"Happy you went last night? Not so fun for it to come back up, huh?" Duncan glared at his father. He was mad. Duncan knew that but did he have to cause him such physical pain? Duncan stood straight up and made sure to control his temper.

"That's it! Don't get mad, get even!" said Damien ready for Duncan's incoming punch. He charged for his father and began pelting his back-side with punches.

"Your mother hits harder than that! Show me something!" he yelled. Duncan stood back up straight and began to shower his dad in punches to the targets which caused him to consume a few punches from Damien along the way.

"Duncan! Use your head!" And that's what Duncan did. He stepped on his dad's foot which earned a yelp and shot him a round-house kick to his stomach. Damien flew across the backyard to find himself lying in dirt. The two men continued to fight until they heard distant shouts and a loud whistle from Angela, "Duncan, come here!" she yelled from the house. Damien panted and patted his son's back.

"Yes, mom?" he asked her as he reached the kitchen to where she was leaning on the counter. "Your grounded." she said plainly.

"What? Why?"

"You were drinking and stayed over at someone's house overnight. Your grounded for a week." She didn't even seem apologetic.

"You serious?" He couldn't believe his ears. A full week? Grounded?

"Yes, I'm serious."

* * *

Duncan stayed in his room after he finished his dinner. Thinking about last night. Courtney. Courtney and Justin. Where they a thing? A couple? Yeah, right. Courtney wouldn't go for someone like that, right? He sat at his desk blankly until he heard arguing coming from across the street. He'd recognize that high pitch tone anywhere.

"Courtney." he mumbled.

"You just have to spend at least a few days with me! I'm your girlfriend, Justin!"

"I have a career and they expect me to show up everyday, Courtney. It's not always about you!"

"I know it's not! Your acting like a jerk saying you don't have enough time for me!"

"I'm the jerk? Your the jerk! Your saying that I should cancel modeling and be with you all the time!"

"You know what, just get out. Leave."

"Fine!"

Duncan flinched when he heard the car door of Justin's vehicle slam close. He walked over to the window which overlooked Courtney's house. Justin sped off leaving tyre tracks on the road. Courtney just stood there. Duncan wished he could pelt Justin into a wall but knew it would probably send him back to Juvie...

You could say he had some feelings for Courtney. He liked her in a way he couldn't even explain. There was just something about her that made him crazy.

Courtney wiped away some tears before seeing Duncan at his window. She rubbed her bare arms because of the cold breeze hitting her. She cracked a small smile at him before heading back inside.

* * *

**It's not over yet! Thanks for the reviews guys! Next chapter is coming right up!**


	3. Facts and Partners

Dr. Jones, Duncan's psychiatrist was a kind lady. Middle aged and was an open book to anyone. Your probably wondering, why does Duncan have a psychiatrist? Is something wrong with him? No, nothings wrong with him. He's just had a rough past.

"I-I have this one dream though." he mentioned. Duncan was sitting down on a red, comfy couch while Dr. Jones was making them some tea. Duncan noticed that as soon as he said that, she stopped what she was doing completely and asked, "What was it?"

"It was of this lady... And she started singing, I think it was a lullaby. Then someone came in and she started screaming. He attacked her and put a sort of gas mask on her face. Then... they started hitting her and punching her until she didn't respond. There was this kind of smoke or gas everywhere too. That's it." Duncan looked blankly into space while all was quiet. Dr. Jones began to slowly walk towards him. Duncan crossed his arms but didn't pay any attention to her sitting down on the couch across from him.

"Some dreams are based on reality. But others... are ways are mind heals anxiety by pushing it deep into your self-conscious. That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"You know, aren't psychiatrists supposed to relieve these things?" questioned Duncan.

Dr. Jones grew silent until she said, "Our time is up." She got up to lead him towards the door. When they stood at the door frame, she hugged him and said, "Have a good week Duncan." He hugged back. Dr. Jones was very down to earth with him, she understood him and for that he's grateful.

"You too."

* * *

Duncan was driving his motorcycle along the deserted roads. He cherished his motorcycle, he loved it. If anyone or anything hit it or gave it a scratch? Lets just say, they wouldn't live to see the day their children would grow up to be teenagers.

School is where he would never want to be but unfortunately, he was forced. Angela didn't want him ditching any classes anymore so they would always call the head office to make sure he was in class. He missed a lot of classes before that. Just as he was parking his bike in the parking lot of the school, he saw her in that tight uniform. That halter top with those short shorts made everyone gaga for her. She was a cheerleader, head of the cheerleaders actually. If you wanted to be the most popular girl in school then you had to join cheerleading. It's kind of a ritual.

* * *

He had just gotten dressed into his tank top and shorts for the school wrestling team. Geoff and Duncan were apart of it and boy, did they like smashing puny heads into the ground. Geoff and Duncan watched in amusement as Trent got pelted into the ground by DJ, one of the best wrestlers in the school; also known as the school sweetheart.

The whistle blew and DJ offered a hand which Trent gladly took. He limped and panted all the way to the sidelines from where Duncan and Geoff were snickering.

"I don't know how you guys convinced me to join the wrestling team!" he panted madly.

"Come on, dude. It's fun." said Duncan just as he was called on.

"No. You at least got a less muscly dude waiting for you! I got an eight foot teen of a mountain kicking me-" Duncan could hear Trent's complaining from where the ring was and decided to tune him out. Everyone in the crowd started to cheer for Duncan as he was about to wrestle Harvey, the second largest guy in school. He could hear squeals of girls and shouts of encouragement from friends.

The whistle blew and they quickly began to try and push each other to the ground. Duncan hastily wrapped his arms tightly around Harvey's stomach and flipped him over so he could pin him easier. Harvey kept squirming and squirming but it seemed like Duncan was actually too strong for him!

"1...2...3!" The referee blew the whistle and raised Duncan's arm into the air to confirm that he was the winner of this round. The crowd roared as Duncan panted slightly.

"Yeah! Yeah!" yelled Trent and Geoff when Duncan made it back to the sidelines without a scratch. He fist bumped Geoff as Trent congratulated him, "Good job dude! But I could do that too."

"Could you take him?" asked an amused delinquent.

"Yeah, probably." boasted Trent. Geoff and Duncan began laughing hysterically.

* * *

The school bell rang for next period. Geoff was already in his Science class which unfortunately he didn't have with Trent and Duncan. The school corridors began to fill with kids trying to get to their lockers. As Trent and Duncan finally managed to make it to their lockers, they unlocked the combinations and got out their books for English class.

Just as they shut their lockers and turned around Trent sounded slightly amused, "Here we go again." They both landed their eyes on Courtney who was scrimmaging through her locker and also talking to her friends, Bridgette and Gwen.

"What do you mean?" asked Duncan not taking his eyes off the mocha skinned girl.

"You look at her and she glances back at you. You both totally dig each other. And yet nobody pulls the trigger." He turned around to face Duncan, "Come on, go ahead man. Why are you afraid to talk to her?"

Duncan sighed, "I'm not afraid."

"Then do something!"

"What? Fine, watch." he challenged Trent.

Courtney walked towards the English classroom with the two friends following behind. She hugged her books to her chest as she saw Duncan. "Hi." he said quietly but she soon disappeared around the corner, "Courtney." he finished. Trent chuckled, "Smooth." Duncan grinned and playfully hit his friends' shoulder.

* * *

"All I'm asking is that you do the minimal amount of work in this class." said Mr. Hobbs, their English teacher, "Just give yourself the illusion that your working hard." He walked through the rows of desks, tossing a scrap piece of paper in his hands. "It's called sociology. The study of society. Your going to choose one of these topics on the screen and write a ten page report on what it is and how it works. And this is going to be 35% of your midterm grade." Everyone groaned.

"Yes, yes life's unfair. But I'm going to choose partners so you can get a sense of responsibility. Izzy you'll be with DJ, Gwen with Trent, Bridgette with Cody, Harold with Katie, Duncan with Courtney..." Trent gave Duncan a thumbs up which Duncan gladly returned with a smirk. He slowly turned his head to Courtney's desk who gave the expression of 'Oh, come on!'.

* * *

At home, after school, Duncan began playing his favorite video game. COD (Call Of Duty). The speakers of the TV in his bedroom echoed with gun shots and explosions. He was enjoying his game until he heard a door bell. A confused Duncan walked over to his window to see Courtney and Angela giving each other welcoming hugs. Duncan freaked!

He forgot, he really forgot!

"Shit!" he hissed as he lowered the blinds to cover the window, combed his jet black hair with his fingers. **(A/N: In my stories, some might have Duncan having scruffy, black hair, not with the mow hawk. He will have neon green tips though!) **His room was a mess! He quickly shoved his clothes that were lying on the bed, underneath the bed. He quickly straightened out his white shirt for any wrinkles before actually _smelling_ his top.

He gasped for air after smelling his arm pits. Duncan stripped his top off and scrimmaged in his draws to finally pull on a navy blue, v-neck t-shirt. He heard her come in and he shoved his hands in his pockets, acting cool and chill.

"Come on, lets finish this paper as soon as possible." Courtney dumped her bag on his bed before scoping out his room.

She walked towards the TV and saw that the screen was paused, "Huh, still like video games." she said blankly.

"Remember the last time you were here?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, you had a bunk bed."

"...Wow." He expected her to at least remember something else other than "You had a bunk bed".

There was a knock on the bedroom door before she stepped into his room, "Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" asked Angela.

"Mom." Duncan nodded his head towards the door before she said, "Ok."

"Do you want the door opened or closed?" she lastly asked them.

"Close it. Please." he answered. Courtney raised her eyebrows, getting a small bit uncomfortable with the door being asked to close.

Angela awkwardly walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Courtney took a deep breathe when an awkward silence overcame them.

"Um, well we should probably get to work." she suggested.

* * *

"It says here over 200 Americans are reported missing everyday." Courtney read out from the textbook.

"There's a website for missing kids here." Duncan said as he was searching through a website with reports of who/where/when and how some children went missing in America.

"They have their age," Duncan lifted his laptop off the bed and walked towards Courtney while still reading, "weight, favorite foods. Check it out." He handed the computer to her once she settled down her book. Courtney sat at his desk with the laptop in front of her. Duncan stood up but leaned on his arms as they were rested on the desktop. She didn't even notice that Duncan slightly flinched at her bare shoulder touching his arm.

"Hey," she looked away from the screen, "What was that story that I heard of you running across the lawn at Lindsay's party, with Harold's pants?" They both laughed.

"Yeah, uh, that was a practical joke."

"Right."

"Not worth explaining." he spoke.

He jumped onto his bed, taking the laptop with him as he rested his head on the headboard and put the computer on his lap, to continue looking through the website.

"I thought your boyfriend was going to take a swing at me." he reminded her of the other night.

Courtney turned around on the desk chair, "He's not my boyfriend."

"What did you say to him, though? To make him back off of me?" he asked.

"I said that he would embarrass himself out of everyone and make himself look like a dick."

So, she didn't say "Please, baby"? Duncan thought, "I must've heard her wrong then." Duncan chuckled, "I probably should've hit him on the head." She gave a small laugh.

A few minutes of quiet surrounded them until Courtney spotted something.

"Hey, check this out." She got up to sit next to him on the bed.

"I found this website on what those missing kids might look like nowadays." she spoke looking at her laptop. She scrolled onto two photos. One was of a young, blond boy and the one next to it was a man with blond hair and facial hair.

"Ha, look at this guy." Courtney said amusingly at the two differences.

"Justin Bieber." Duncan compared.

She scrolled to the next two photos which was a little, brunette girl and the second was a brunette woman with an abnormally large nose. Duncan chuckled, "Sandra Bullock."

"Ok, next!" Courtney scrolled down to the next one.

"Hmm, I'd say Matt Damon!" she chuckled. Duncan inventively stared at the screen, at the two photos. Courtney stopped chuckling once something popped into her mind, "Or you." She looked at Duncan with a face.

"That doesn't look like me." he imposed. Courtney zoomed in on the picture of a little boy, shaggy black hair and teal eyes.

"No, your right. Definitely not you." she said studying the photo, "This kid's too cute."

Courtney began to giggle at the next one.

"Hey, could you send me the link to that site?"

"Yeah, sure." she agreed. Courtney's cell phone started to ring which caused her to get up and check it.

"Oh, its my brother. Parents are outta town so I got to go." She slung her bag over her shoulder and held her laptop in her hands.

"When did you want to start our outline?" she asked.

"I'll, uh, call you." he replied.

"Ok, ok. Well, bye." She strolled out of his bedroom door and went home.

Once the brunette beauty had left, Duncan opened up the website link that she sent to him and endlessly stared at that photo of the little boy. Duncan clicked a button at the top of the screen which showed what the missing children would look like today. He took a deep breathe and leaned back into his chair, and crossed his arms. The picture started to dissolve into a photo of... him.


	4. Playdates and Webcams

Duncan's eyes widened at the follow up picture. It didn't look exactly like him but it was bloody close. He started panting rapidly and raced to his cloth draws. Duncan kept scrimmaging through the draws, he closed the first and pulled out the second. Angela and Damien saved his baby clothes apparently, for safe keeping or something. Duncan paused and slowly took out a striped red and blue t-shirt, about size 7 or 6, the same shirt that little boy was wearing in that missing photo.

Duncan stood in front of his laptop still gazing at the two photos and fiddling with the old shirt. He still couldn't believe it. Did this mean someone else was looking for him? That he was adopted by Angela and Damien? He always thought that he didn't look anything like them but he just thought it was by chance. His gaze turned to the textbook lying open on his desk. Courtney must've left it here and forgot. He thought that he would give it back at school but he had more important worries than Courtney leaving her belongings here.

Laughter from downstairs rung his ears and he knew it belonged to Angela. He gently closed the door not wanting to be distracted from laughter and talking. Duncan grabbed his black backpack from undernieth the bed and filled it with the striped shirt, Courtney's textbook and his laptop. He slung it over his shoulder before heading downstairs.

Once he reached the bottom of the staircase he heard talking and sounds of chopping coming from the kitchen. Angela and Damien turned to Duncan and both grew confused.

"Hey." Damien greeted. Duncan stayed quiet taking baby steps towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angela asked as she saw the backpack.

"What?" Duncan questioned.

"Come here. Did you forget that you're grounded?" she asked stepping away from the chopping boards and vegetables.

Duncan huffed.

"Hey! Your mother said get over here." demanded Damien.

"What's up? Going to Courtney's?" Angela assumed.

"Yeah, it's for a school project."

"What project?" Angela asked while pointing to the paper in his hands.

Duncan scratched his chin nervously, "It's on...websites." He folded the piece of paper into quadrants.

"Can I go?"

"Tonight? It has to be finished?" Damien asked suspiciously.

Duncan stuffed the paper into his back jean pocket, "Pretty much."

"For school?"

"For school." he repeated.

"Ok." they both said simultaneously but plainly.

"Be back for dinner." said Damien.

"Understood."

As Duncan walked out of the front door and shut it behind, he heard Angela and Damien pretty clearly. He pressed his ear to the glass door.

Angela snickered, "I can't believe we just agreed to that."

Damien said, "I know. We've known that girl since she was little but she is kind of hot now."

"Sweet." Angela corrected him.

"Sweet! That's what I-um meant." he stuttered.

Duncan chuckled and walked to the house across the street.

* * *

"Look," Courtney held up the crumped paper for him to see it, "there is a resemblance but I really don't think it's you."

"Ok, good. Tell me why?" he questioned pacing around her bedroom.

"Well first of all, this kids like three and a half years old. I mean do we all look the same with that age?"

"Yes. We have the same, exact eyes." He crossed his arms.

"Coincidence." she explained.

"Fine." Duncan pulled out the small sized top and tossed it to her which she easily caught, "Then what's this?"

"Ok, it's a similar shirt."

"Not just the shirt. The stain on the left shoulder." he told her.

Courtney studied the left shoulder of the shirt and easily saw the brown stain. Duncan lifted the laptop off of her bed, he zoomed in on the picture of the boy and showed it to her.

She crossed her eyebrows as her eyes darted from the screen to the shirt, screen, shirt, screen, shirt, screen-

"Holy shit."

Duncan put the laptop on her desk space and sat on her spinney desk chair, while Courtney pulled up another chair out of the corner to sit by him. Duncan clicked on a red button at the lower screen which said, "Contact."

A 24 hour chat box popped up onto the screen:

_Marisa: Hello, I am Marisa. I'll be helping you with this case. What is your name?" _

_Visitor: Duncan Harper._

_Marisa: Do you believe you've seen Steven Price?_

"Steven Price?" hissed Courtney.

_Visitor: Possibly. Can you tell me more about how he disappeared?_

_Marisa: What is your location Mr. Harper?_

Duncan and Courtney slowly turned their heads to look at each other confusingly. Duncan turned back to the screen wondering if he should tell her or not.

"Duncan I don't know." Courtney stood up and paced around her room, "Don't you think it's a bit weird how she wants to know your address?"

"Do you think you should tell your parents?" she continued, "And if anyone finds out you'll be in trouble. Now, I'm going to get in trouble because I'm in on this now."

Duncan studied the computer screen before seeing a flashing green light in the webcam and slamming it close.

Courtney sat back down in her chair and listened to Duncan.

"Maybe this is all just some mistake."

"Well, you could be adopted? Or dropped on a doorstep? You never know." Courtney shook her head slightly.

"If I was adopted then why wouldn't my parents tell me?"

"Maybe they're just finding the right time."

_Little did they know, they were being traced..._


	5. Confessions and Apologies

"Dunk, you got to keep on studying or your going to fail one of your classes." Damien encouraged.

"How's Joe doing?" Angela brought up one of Damien's close friends since childhood.

"Ah, he's doing well. Though I heard his mother in-law passed away last week." he replied stuffing a piece of lamb in his mouth.

Duncan hadn't said a word since he came home from Courtney's. He had just been catching on to his 'parents'' conversations. He probed at his food, not even eating.

"Really? That's terrible. Tell him I said sorry the next time you go bowling with him." Angela sympathetically said.

After dinner, Duncan insisted on washing up the dinner plates, just to get some time to look in the photo albums. Angela sat on the couch reading a book quietly while Damien probably went to sleep upstairs. Duncan constantly turned the pages, waiting for something to catch his eye. He came upon his birth certificate which he didn't end up studying that much on because of a voice behind him. "What you got there?"

Duncan gently yet nervously closed the album and turned around to face Damien.

"Um...I lost my drivers license." he lied.

"Is that what's really going on." Damien asked. By this time, Angela was starring at him with concern.

"Yeah, what else could be going on?" Duncan started to walk away trying to avoid an awkward moment, but got trapped when Damien stepped in front of him with hands on his hips.

"I thought you had a fake ID."

"No." Duncan lied again. He pushed past his 'dad' and ran upstairs.

* * *

"What's going on man?" Trent asked.

"I don't know I just-" Duncan got cut off.

"Your parents are to old to be phsycos." Trent scanned a photo of Duncan when he was little with some sort of blue scanning device.

"You never know man." replied Duncan. The photo appeared on Trent's tablet **(A/N: IPad!) **in front of them on the table. At the moment, the two teenagers where sitting in the cafeteria which was only in use by a few.

"Now," Trent swiped his finger over the screen and it switched to another photo of Duncan when he was smaller, "here is you at two years old." He swiped to the one he just scanned, "Three-ish." He moved his finger across the screen again to reveal another picture, "Five."

Trent balanced his finger in the middle of the screen to get a view of both ages "Three-ish" and "Five" to compare them.

"Oh, no. Wait a second." Trent took the tablet into his hands to take a closer look. He tilted the screen for Duncan to see the photo, "You know the picture of you when you were five?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's cropped. Look at the outline of this persons shoulder." He traced his finger over a shoulder sticking out in the corner of the picture, "Like someone didn't want to be seen in this picture."

"Give me a few more and I'll scan 'em."

"Only got two." Duncan said hastily.

"What do you mean- dude, I've got a billion embarrassing photos of me as a kid. Enough to make me want to vomit. And your saying you only have two?"

Duncan nodded slightly.

* * *

Duncan drove his motorcycle into the driveway where he saw Damien trying to fix their old lawnmower from way back. Damien's attention was drawn to Duncan walking his bike past the garage and further into the driveway.

"What? Too cool to say Hi now?" assumed Damien.

"Hi." he said quietly.

* * *

The pierced boy sat on his bed with a photo in his hand. A photo of Damien, Angela and supposedly him as a baby when they went on their vacation to Thailand. The baby didn't even look like him. It looked fake, photo-shopped. Duncan was snapped out of his miserable thought by a knock on his doorframe. Duncan sniffed while she said, "Hey."

He didn't look up to her but once he took a glance he saw that she was staring next to him which was the striped red and blue t-shirt, the crumpled piece of paper printed from the website and several photos of himself from younger years. Angela shot her head to Duncan whom was glaring at her slightly. She whipped her head back next to him and reached for the shirt. She gently held it as she sighed when she saw the brown stain.

"Baby shirt, huh?" she croaked. Duncan could sense guilt and sadness in her tone.

Duncan finally spoke up and said sternly, "Are you my mother?" She turned her head to stare at him with big brown eyes.

She was silent for a few seconds. "You are my son... You don't understand, Duncan. It's complicated.

"Answer me." he raised his voice, "Are you my mother?"

She gave a small smile but shook her head, "No, Duncan. I'm not."

Duncan couldn't believe it but he was on the verge of tears. He wanted to break down and scream and yell and hit and smash and punch. But he knew he had to remain calm. He allowed one single tear roll down his cheek. Angela kneeled on both her knees before him and said, "We wanted to tell you for so long but-" Duncan got up from his spot on the bed. He became face to face with her as she stood up, "Go ahead. Tell me. All of it." his voice cracked.

"I..." He waited for a response, "I got to go. Damien's waiting for me." She turned around and headed for the door but stopped herself before facing him again.

"Baby, don't judge us so quickly. You don't know." She held his teary but stern face in her hands and said, "I love you." Angela wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are what made my life complete." her voice muffled by his neck. He couldn't take this, he couldn't. Angela started to sob into his neck but cried harder when he gently tried to pull her off, "No. Don't." she whispered sadly.

He carefully pushed her off using his hands on her waist, he stared at the ground not bothering to look up. Duncan felt her lay a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." she hissed. Duncan began breathing heavily.

"Don't leave me ok?" she begged.

"Goodnight, Duncan..." she power-walked out of the bedroom and quickly erased her tears with her hands and sniffed.

Duncan plopped himself onto the bed and hunched over to rest his head on one hand. He ruffled with his hair frustratingly. He felt a vibration from his pants pocket which startled him. Duncan took his phone out to see that Courtney was calling him. He took a deep breathe and sniffed before answering.

"Yeah?"

_"Hey, so about the project-"_

"Courtney, it's true. Mom just admitted it."

_"What?! God Duncan. Then why aren't you freaking out? I'll be over in a minute." _

"Ok... Come out the back door." Duncan pressed the 'End Call' option and the call immediately ended.

He couldn't believe it, actually could not stand for this. Why him? Why didn't they tell him sooner? The punk felt depressed, scared and anxious. His whole world was falling apart. He loved Angela and Damien and they loved him back but, they weren't his birth parents so why should he? Duncan began pacing around the room, waiting for Courtney to arrive but got snapped out of his concentration by a crash and a bloodcurdling scream.


	6. Killings and Bombs

Duncan began slowly walking towards the door, slightly panting. What the heck was that? Duncan walked down stairs to see two men dressed in black suits fighting off with Angela. Angela had some skills of karate on her apparently from what he could see. His heart stopped when he saw one of the men pull out a gun and shoot Angela in the stomach. She grunted and fell to the floor.

Duncan clasped his hands together around his neck. She's dead. Angela Harper was dead. Both of the muscular men saw Duncan from the bottom of the stairs so Duncan ran up to his room while they followed. He slammed his door shut and ran over to his window. He jumped onto the windowsill and planned to jump off. Duncan ran onto the roof and started running. But what about Courtney? Was she here already? He couldn't think straight. With Angela already dead, Damien is sure to be as well which would only leave Duncan left to kill.

Duncan took a leap and landed onto the uneven, green grass and started running for dear life. Running all the way to the backyard, he saw through the glass window, Damien at Angela's side silently speaking to her. Duncan felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he watched the two adults; one dead to be exact. Damien assumingly thought another man was behind him, he grunted and turned around with a pistol pointing but realized it was just Duncan. Duncan gasped a bit and took a step back as Damien mistakenly pointed the pistol at him.

Damien sighed and lowered his gun, "Duncan! Go! Go now!" he hissed. Duncan didn't want to, he couldn't leave them both. He could see the sweat dripping from his dad's face. Duncan took a step forward but Damien stopped him by holding out his palm and saying, "No, run! Son, run!" Duncan let out a shaky breathe of but still wasn't sure if he should leave or go.

"Go! Don't stop!" Damien pointed his finger at Duncan but gasped when a bullet went straight through his chest. Duncan gasped silently, sweat was dripping from his hands and forehead. Damien. Dead. A tear rolled down Duncan's cheek as he began panting erratically. Duncan ran non-stop down the street of his neighborhood. He came to a halt for realization and thought.

"Courtney." he whispered. The brunette was probably just arriving at his house. He couldn't leave Courtney around with those thugs with guns. He had to get her but in order to, he had to go back. Duncan ran back into the house as fast as he could. Fortunately, the door was already right off of its hinges so he didn't have to be quiet to arrive to the crime scene. Duncan stopped in the kitchen as his heart stopped. There in the living room was Courtney kneeled on the floor, tears streaming down her face, a gun held to her head by some idiot.

"Hey!" Duncan attracted attention as he threw an expensive, ceramic vase at the guy. The man immediately drew caution at the thrown vase and quickly dodged it, sending him falling to the ground but quickly getting back up. Duncan ran up to the man and gave him a round-house kick to the chest which sent him flying across the already destroyed room. Duncan ended up tackling him and giving him punches and kicks to the stomach and face. He gave continuous blows of punches to the mans face. Courtney however was already crawling across the room trying to get away from the fight. She grabbed one of the five iron fires in case of immediate action.

Duncan ended up giving the guy a blow which sent him into unconsciousness. He stood up panting and staring at Angela's blank, straight face. She looked so peaceful yet so damaged. Duncan bit his lower lip to contain the scream. Another tear rolled onto his cheek while he kept taking deep breathes. Courtney slowly walked up to him and held out the iron rod for the fireplace which he gladly took from her shaky hands. Duncan's expression grew dangerous and full of fury as he hit the now conscious man with the weapon. The man cried out in pain as Duncan kept striking his side.

"Who are you?!" Duncan yelled striking another hit at the man. He received another cry of pain.

"Answer me!" he demanded. He was about to send another blow until the man said, " Kid stop."

"You killed my parents!" he spat. Duncan felt Courtney's soft petal-like hands tug at his arm.

"I know. But I'm not dying here." he spoke calmly.

"There's a bomb in the oven." he added.

"What?" Courtney hissed nervously.

Duncan stopped all movement at that comment. There was a bomb, a bomb in the oven and he was just standing here with the mocha skinned beauty, beating up some jerk. They had to get outta here! He instantly dropped the rod and made his way to the kitchen. He carefully pulled open the door of the oven and both him and Courtney saw a timer, counting down from ten seconds.

"Oh my god." Courtney said.

Duncan grasped Courtney's hand, unable to resist the shock going through his veins at her touch. The bomb was at five seconds now.

_Four...Three...Two..._

The two leaped and ran with all their might out of the house and raced into the backyard.

_One..._

Duncan and Courtney felt an enormous power and heat push them forward and they luckily landed inside the pool. Duncan could hear Courtney scream as she felt the pressure of the bomb hit her back. Duncan looked up to only see the colors orange, red and black. Not to mention Courtney's body floating next to him. Courtney turned around to face Duncan as they heard another massive explosion taking the whole house. He grabbed Courtney's wrist tightly and pulled himself and her up to the surface which they regained oxygen.

Courtney screamed as a big chunk of cement was heading their way from above. As quick as he could Duncan dunked Courtney's head back into the water to let the big piece of material make impact on the surface of the water. The pool was full of blown up pieces of the house and other appliances; Damien's ladder, large chunks of the roof and even the toaster!

He knew that Courtney needed air but he had to keep them underneath as much as possible. Duncan turned his body to Courtney and saw her clutching her upper arm and her eyes squeezing close in discomfort. Duncan wrapped his arm around her thin waist and hoisted them back up to surface.

Duncan gasped for air and ran his hand through his wet hair to see small fires around them, the house no longer there and other bits and pieces of the house lying around. The two teens saw to the edge of the pool and pulled themselves up, both panting. Courtney clenched her teeth and clutched her arm again. Duncan helped Courtney stand up after he did so and wrapped his arm around her shoulder guiding her far away from there.


	7. Hospitals and Balloons

**Sorry haven't updated! Family have been over so never got the chance. Now, here we go!**

* * *

Luckily and oddly, Duncan's motorcycle was unharmed during the horrible attack on the house. As fast as he could he helped the limping Courtney onto the bike and sped off with him driving. Something was wrong with her arm, he could see it. It continued to bleed and sting and to be honest, he hated seeing Courtney in pain. Without her parents home and with her older brother at a friends, it was his responsibility to keep her safe from now on.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know." she whimpered, "It hurts."

Duncan felt a pang in his gut as he heard Courtney wince in pain and clench her hands around his torso. He gripped the handle bars tightly hoping to come across the hospital soon. But mentally sighed as he saw the Royal Stanford Hospital in sight. He helped Courtney off and barged through the twin doors, receiving stares from other people. Duncan had his arm wrapped around Courtney's waist when a helpful-looking nurse ran over to the bloody brunette. The nurse with the name of Emily; according to the name tag, helped her into a hospital room but rudely slammed the door in Duncan's face. Obviously he couldn't come in but did she really have to do that?

Even from outside the door, Duncan could still hear the sharp wincing from inside as well as Emily softly saying reassuring words. He paused from his thoughts as he remembered something. What was he doing? He should be calling someone about his parents' murders and the bomb attack on his house and especially the men! And that's what Duncan did. He searched for a phone anywhere considering his ironically blew up. Eventually he found a payphone and hastily began to dial the police.

_One ring..._

Been such a rough day.

_Two rings..._

Lost Angela and Damien.

_Three rings..._

Why aren't these idiots picking up-

"911. What's your emergency?"

"My parents were just murdered. And I think the people who did it are after me too." he said as he held the telephone tightly against his ear.

"What's your location sir?"

"A hospital. Um, Royal Stanford Hospital. But my parents were killed at 29 Water Bank Drive." **(AN: Random address so don't end up searching for it because Duncan doesn't live there!)**

"Hold." the voice blandly said. Hold. Hold? Hold!

"Hold? What do you mean hold?" Duncan grew confused. What type of police station puts the people on hold? Stupid idiots!  
Duncan put down the phone so it was hanging off of the cord, to turn around and witness what was on the television in front of him.

_"A mass fire explosion has been spotted in the neighborhood of Water Bank Drive. Everything in the lot was destroyed and we unfortunately couldn't save anything. There have been no reported injuries at this time. Police say the residents were out of town at the time of the incident. We'll have more later on this broadcast." _

He couldn't believe it. On TV was his home burning in flames, smoke everywhere, all destroyed. His home. His parents. Police haven't found their bodies yet apparently, or the thugs'.

"Hello?" Duncan heard a male voice call out for him in the phone. He slowly picked up the phone and held it up to his ear. "Duncan are you there?"

"Yes." he shakily answered.

"Are you ok?"

Duncan sniffed, "I'm shaken up a bit. But. Wait." Duncan paused, "How'd you know my name?"

"My name's Frank Burton. I work for the CIA." he explained.

"The CIA?" Duncan asked curiously. "Why am I talking to the CIA?"

"I need to know if you're ok."

"Am I ok? I just saw my parents get murdered." He felt like punching a wall right now. Of course he's not ok! His bloody parents got murdered! What, is he supposed to walk around freely and pretend like the death of his loved ones never happened?

"In front of my eyes." he added sternly.

"Spoken to anyone since the incident? Besides Courtney Garcia?"

Duncan's breathe hitched, "No."

"Good. Don't talk to anyone, don't contact anyone. Stay right where you are. There will be two men coming to find you shortly."

"Ones wearing a red flannel shirt," he described. Duncan looked around the hallway to see if anyone came. No one but adults and small children. "and they'll help you. Now Duncan, you have to trust me."

Duncan couldn't. He just couldn't. He didn't know who to trust anymore since tonight. First he finds out that he is a missing child and that his parents lied to him. He doesn't even know if he could trust Courtney. Sure they were good friends when they were young but now it's different. And then his house blows up along with the lives of his parents. He couldn't.

"Trust needs to be earned." he simply spoke. He let go of the phone roughly, letting it bounce up and down, upside down.

"Duncan! Duncan?" Frank called out quickly. Duncan made his way back to Courtney's room making sure not to run into the two men sent after him by the CIA. He scratched the back of his neck but immediately got startled by several round, colored children's balloons floating next to him.

"Put this on." ordered a female voice from behind the 'get well' balloons.

Duncan was handed a piece of clothing which he curiously grabbed. "What?" he gasped.

A familiar but friendly face popped out from behind the balloons.

"Dr. Jones? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"There's no time. Put that on, walk behind me. It will cover your face from the cameras." she demanded which was so unlike her.

Duncan slipped the clothing on which appeared to be a hoodie, "Why are you here?"

"I'm a friend of your fathers." she confessed.

"My fathers dead." he said angrily while pulling the hood on his head.

"He and I grew up together." Wow, didn't see that coming, Duncan thought. So this whole time, Dr. Jones has been a friend of his dad? Another lie.

They were about to leave the hospital when Duncan halted them both, "Wait."

"What?" she questioned.

"Courtney."

"There's no time. I came for you Duncan."

"Can't leave without her." he said. Dr. Jones held a hand on her head set which sent out buzzing sounds. She stared off into space, "They're already here."

* * *

Duncan and his accomplice raced off in the direction of Courtney's room. When they finally found it, Duncan barged in and removed the curtain which had feet dangling. Courtney sat on the hospital bed as beautiful as ever in Duncan's opinion but saw that she had a bandage wrapped around her left arm. Courtney gasped in fright but then sighed in relief to see that it was just Duncan.

"Hi." Dr. Jones plainly greeted. Courtney didn't say anything but a small smile.

"It's ok. She's a friend." Duncan explained.

"Doesn't matter. Lets go." She hastily lifted Courtney off of the bed and the three started running like there was no tomorrow, which for Duncan was kind of true.

Dr. Jones planned on going through the back exit to where the nurses and doctors' cars were; that's when they would make their escape. But suddenly, the three of them spotted two men dressed in black and had stern expressions on their faces.

Dr. Jones lifted the balloons up higher to be more covered and eventually the men took a right turn away from them.

"Move fast." she hissed. They began quietly jogging down a few deserted halls while every once in a while Dr. Jones would encourage, "Faster."

"There, there!" she pointed to the door next to Duncan, "Go through the exit." Duncan slammed open the door which probably wasn't such a good idea considering it echoed throughout the hall and private car park. There was only a couple cars sitting there.

"There's mine!" The physiatrist pointed to an expensive looking sports car. No time to explain the features! Duncan pushed Courtney in front of him to make sure she got in safely before him. Courtney took the back seat while Dr. Jones drove and Duncan sat in the passenger. But before she got into the drivers seat, she let go of the balloons and said, and I quote, "I hate balloons."

Once they were all inside, the balloon hater stepped on the accelerator and the car immediately and dangerously lurched forward. None of them had seat belts on, mind you.

About three men dressed in black started running very fast to catch up with the car. Some where screaming:

"Hey! Wait! Stop!

"Get back here, pieces of shit!"

"Stop them! Go, go, go!"

Quiet rude honestly.

"Duncan, there will be time to deal emotionally with this," she referred to Duncan's pants and almost tears, "but right now you have to get your shit together."

"Who are you, really?" Dr. Jones took one glance at Duncan but made the most risky decision to switch lanes , resulting in almost getting into a car crash.

"I'm one of your keepers and I've been assigned to look after you." Duncan heart beat excelled by ten at this rate and even Courtney was looking terrified. Courtney was leaning her two hands on the two seats in front of her and brought herself in closer to listen.

"Just like Diana died saving you." she added gluing her eyes onto the road.

"This is crazy!" Courtney started, "Call the police of something!"

"I already tried! I dialed 911 back at the hospital and some guy came on the line saying he was in the CIA." he snapped.

"Frank Burton." he said.

"Burton. I work for him." Dr. Jones admitted.

"What!?" Courtney hissed.

"Or at least I did. Can't be trusted. There are only four of us who know your identity. Angela, Damien, me and Burton. Two of us are dead." she claimed.

"Here," she handed Duncan a set of keys into his palm, "Remember this: 79 Willow Way, Townsville. Room 117." Duncan huffed as he tried to remember every single detail of her words but she was talking to fast and only managed to hear 'Willow Way' and '117'.

"What, what! So we're just supposed to wait for someone?" Courtney worried.

Dr. jones ignored her worries and continued to speak to Duncan, "Your father and I made these arrangements in case something like this happened."

All of a sudden Duncan asked, "Who is my father? Who are my real parents?" He stared at her intently.

"She has heard too much already." She implied to Courtney.

"Excuse me?" Courtney snapped.

"Are you serious?" Duncan said worried about the girl in the back seat.

"As soon as you can, dump those clothes." she told him.

"Now, in less then twenty seconds we are going to hit a curb before the bridge. Im going to slow down just enough for you to jump out."

"Jump?!" Courtney shrieked.

"It's thirty feet down-" she continued.

"Dr, this is insane!" he said.

"Fifteen seconds." she counted, "And remember for now on do not trust anybody. Except for Martin Thrice and Paul Rasp."

"I don't even know those people!"

"We don't have enough time for this, Duncan. Jump in Five..."

Duncan took a breathe.

"Four..."

He shifted in his seat.

"Three..."

Duncan gripped the brunette's hand.

"Two..."

They both opened their doors.

"One..."

They took a leap of faith.

* * *

**Woo! How exciting! Dont call up any of those addresses or you'll be in deep crap;) Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming!**


	8. Blankets and Shiverings

Duncan felt the impact of the hard-dirt ground hit his body. He kept rolling and rolling downhill wondering when it will stop. He wondered, is Courtney ok? Duncan tried to stop his self rolling but seemed to lose more control and go fast. A couple summersaults, flips and face burns never hurt anybody. Oh wait, yes it did.

Finally, with the last bump and face plant it he stopped. Duncan panted but didn't move at all until he heard a soft whimper from beside him. He knew exactly who that belonged to. Duncan turned his head to see a flabbergasted Courtney next to him, panting softly in pain and fear. He gently shifted yet saw their hands were still intact. Courtney's onyx eyes connected with Duncan's teal for a mere few seconds before Duncan lifted them both up. All of a sudden, the situation came back to Duncan. They were supposed to be running for dear life. So, that's what they did.

Trees surrounded them, uneven slightly long grass brushed against their legs, a river was in sight. Duncan and his partner were running so damn hard but stopped and widened their eyes. Duncan stood still and so did Courtney, staring at the sight which was an explosion. Orange and yellow flames were surrounding a small area on the opposite side of the lake which, if he wasn't mistaken, was the direction Dr. Jones headed of into. Smoke started to slightly come in contact with his nostrils causing him to quietly cough.

Dr. Jones was dead. Another person who deeply got him and understood his problems. Now three more people he loved, even if they lied to him this whole time, were gone. Forever.

"Come on." he whispered under his breathe as he tugged at Courtney's hand. They began walking in silence, surrounded by some dead trees, some alive. Not even one was trying to communicate to the other. It was like none of them had anything they wanted to confess or spill, which was false.

"Ok, look. We have to get into the river." Duncan spoke up.

"What? Why?" Courtney asked.

"'Cause they'll try and track us." Duncan said, "Over here." he pointed to a clearing a few feet below them. The hill wasn't steep but just to make sure, Duncan again grasped Courtney's hand and carefully brought her down with him. Only once did she almost lose her balance but she quickly regained it. "Put your feet there." he guided. Soon enough, both teens found themselves waist-high in cold water. Duncan still held ahold of her hand, not getting the intention to let her go...for his own reasons. But only did they let go of each other when they reached shoulder-high waters. The two began swimming to the center of the river and quickly found a big wooden log, floating in the water. Both him and Courtney pulled their forearms up onto the log and rested them there.

A bright white light and a whirling sound alarmed them both which got them to duck down. They light pointed in their direction. Helicopter. Shit, if it found the,, they were dead meat. Courtney gasped as they white light searched over the log but soon quieted down after it left them alone. Courtney turned her head to the guy next to her and softly panted. Her hair sprawled over her face, her eyeliner had dripped down a bit, her freckles standing out even more to him. He got hypnotized. Lets get this straight, he wasn't a love-struck idiot but he had to admit that he was very, very attracted to Courtney.

Duncan slowly leaned in close enough to feel her hot breathe on his cheek and nose. He gently took her left hand in his underneath the water. She shivered as rested his right hand on the side of her neck. He couldn't believe how petal-soft her hands were. it freaked him out so much, but he just couldn't let her go. Just as they were inches apart, he stopped. A part of him said 'Kiss her already idiot!' yet another part told him 'Stop. There's no time for this." And frankly, that sounded like Angela.

* * *

The two came across a flooded road after they lifted themselves out of the freezing water. Both had in hand they raced into the forest once more. Duncan honestly, was worried about Courtney. She couldn't stop shivering from the cold, (or his touch, who knows?). But whatever it was, she was panting like crazy and felt ice cold. She was getting hypothermic. How couldn't she? She was only wearing a t-shirt and leggings with a very thin cotton jacket. However he couldn't stop himself from staring at her shirt once in a while, which revealed a lot...a lot of cleavage.

Soon, they found a large rock they could rest and sit on. Duncan let Courtney sit down and try to recollect herself fro the cold. It has been a big night and he could tell that once in a while, she would wince from her injury. Duncan didn't want to bring her into this but it was just fate. He couldn't leave her at home, in the hospital, in the car. So much opportunities where he could, he didn't.

Courtney tightly wrapped her arms around her torso as water droplets dripped onto her neck from her hair. He lay a hand on her shoulder as he said, "Listen, you stay right here." She nodded while shuddering. Duncan got up from being crouched on the ground, to search for supplies for the night. Maybe he could find food, shelter.

* * *

It seemed like God had answered his prayers considering he came to a halt to stare at a caravan in the middle of the clearing. He heard a quiet TV static and chatting from inside but saw a clothes line hanging from a hook on the side of the caravan to a twig on a tree across. Duncan luckily spotted a large blanket and a plush cushion sitting on a lawn chair. Without warning, he took them and ran off back to the hypothermic girl. He wrapped the disgustingly pink and girly blanket over his shoulders before walking over to Courtney's location. As he reached her, it seemed like she hadn't moved at all since he left ten minutes ago. She still sat there with her arms wrapped around herself, panting and shivering scarily. Though, it seemed like she calmed down some bit.

"Hey." Duncan greeted from behind her. She whipped her head around expecting one of those men but instead she found a punk with a pink blanket sprawled across his shoulders. She walked up to him slightly limping her way, and tucked underneath the blanket beside him. Duncan gladly lifted his arm up to put around her as she cuddled up to him. They walked in silence trying to find a clering to sleep.

Duncan drew his eyes to an abnormally large tree trunk which looked big enough for the both of them to lean on while sleeping. He pointed this out to Courtney and the two immediately sat down. Courtney buried her face into Duncan's chest as she attempted to calm down and rest. In a brotherly manner, he stroked her hair softly. Not being a sappy-lover but Duncan was actually enjoying sitting like this, in each others arms; Courtney didn't mind either. With the large cushion underneath Duncan's arm he lay it on the ground just below their heads. Sleeping on the ground would be a bit more comfortable then leaning on a hard tree.

Courtney noticed this action and slowly laid back until she felt the comfort of the cushion. No matter what, Courtney wouldn't show her face from Duncan's shirt. What really made her flustered was the six pack abs rippling from underneath the wet shirt. Duncan and Courtney both slept next to each other for the rest of the night, staring at the stars, not saying another word.


End file.
